Warriors: A New World
by Cookie Platter
Summary: This is a story about normal Clan life among the perspective of 8 special kits; they grow up together, and soon form a bond that is stronger than family love. Yet suddenly, one falls in love with another, and they find out something that breaks both's heart more than anything, a secret that has never been revealed, never been told.
1. Let's Explore!

**This is my first Fanfic, so it might not be the best! Read and Review!**

Tweepkit rolled around. "Oof! Get off!" Tweepkit opened an eye.

"I said, get off!" Tweepkit sat up and saw his littermate, Twirlkit, grumbling slowly in her sleep.

Tweepkit nosed Twirlkit. "Wake up, sleepy head! I'm going to explore the camp!" Tweepkit and Twirlkit were just a week old, and neither had gone out because of the cold leaf-bare that covered the whole camp in a blanket of milky white snow.

As quick as a rabbit, Twirlkit was up on her paws, bouncing up and down in excitement. "Let's bring Eggkit and Soundkit! They can be our guides!" Eggkit lifted her head, her eyes bleary with sleep.

"What... Oh come on! Soundkit and I were waiting for so long in the night for Dad to come back from the Gathering! We're too tired. And besides, it's barely dawn; it'll be dark outside!" Eggkit whined quietly, then began drifting into sleep again.

Twirlkit shrugged with disappointment, but secretly, Tweepkit was glad that the older kits wouldn't be able to show them around; after all, they were EXPLORING, not being GUIDED around.

"What's all the racket?" Blazepelt, Tweepkit and Twirlkit's mother murmured softly, bright amusement in her voice. Tweepkit was glad that his mother was always kind, and was always ready to be proud of him and his sister.

"We're going to explore!"

**Short, sorry. Just to warn you, the first 4 chapters are very boring and short.**


	2. Real Buddies?

**Okay, I'll try to update a chapter everyday! Just remember, I'm new!**

Tweepkit and Twirlkit raced outside the nursery together. "Brrr... It's freezing!" Tweepkit muttered under his breath, while Twirlkit gazed wondrously around.

"Hey!" Tweepkit spun around, Twirlkit at his heels. It was Floppaw, Puffpaw behind, who were just recently made apprentices. "Do you want to learn the hunters crouch?"

"Sure!" Twirlkit replied, but Tweepkit just sniffed and asked Puffpaw to teach him a battle move.

"I'm a medicine cat apprentice... I don't really know any." Then Puffpaw's face brightened up. "But I'll be battle training today!"

"Oh." Tweepkit felt a bit of disappointment flutter inside of him, but he pushed it away. He would be an apprentice sooner or later, and he could learn all the battle moves he wanted. He turned back to his sister and Floppaw, who were both doing the hunters crouch together.

"That's perfect! You'll be a great warrior!" Tweepkit noticed that Floppaw was smiling at her.

A twinge of jealousy passed through Tweepkit. Yet he knew that he could show his littermate who her REAL buddy was. He was sure.

**I'm sorry, I just don't have much time right now so I'm stopping here for now. I'll update soon!**


	3. The ThunderClan Camp

"...And this is the apprentice's den, where we sleep. And I think I have to go on the dawn patrol now, so Puffpaw can show you the medicine den." Floppaw finished, then plunged into the apprentice's den, hissing, "Hey, Fluffypaw! Wake up, we're on the dawn patrol!" Fluffypaw was Floppaw and Puffpaw's littermate, who was also just apprenticed.

"Hey, Tweepkit, did you just hear what I said?" Puffpaw's annoyed meow cut through Tweepkit's thoughts. "Uh, yeah," Tweepkit lied, "You said that we're going to the medicine den."

"Wrong! Tweepkit, do you needed herbs or what? I told you and Twirlkit that you two aren't allowed to touch ANYTHING in that den because if you ever mess those up, my mentor, Cherryblossom, will ban me from delivering Snowsong's kits! I worked really hard on earning that!" Puffpaw rolled his eyes when he saw Tweepkit's confused look. " And if you didn't know, Snowsong IS expecting Rainfall's kits, so stop staring at me like I just grew another tail!"

"You don't have to SCREEM at me like that," Tweepkit muttered as Twirlkit sprinted after Puffpaw, who was already in the medicine den.

When Tweepkit finally dragged himself into the medicine den, still uninterested, Puffpaw was showing Twirlkit a bramble with things that looked like spider webs hanging all around it.

"Cherryblossom said that hanging these cobwebs on the brambles would help keep them dry. Isn't that cool?"

_No,_ Tweepkit thought, but he kept silent as Twirlkit examined it, her eyes lit with curiosity.

"We should get going, I'm hungry!" Puffpaw meowed, afterwards. "'Im getting something from the fresh-kil pile."

"I can't eat fresh-kill yet." Clear disappointment shone in Twirlkit's brilliant green eyes, which was then replaced by excitement. "I'm going to tell Blazepelt that we saw the camp!"

Tweepkit bounded out of the medicine den, then turned back to see Twirlkit reculantly shuffling out. _She doesn't want to be a medicine cat, does she? __  
_

But then, Tweepkit reflected, Twirlkit was interested in everything; she had been bawling Floppaw with questions when he was showing them the warrior's den.

Tweepkit was sure that HE wanted to be a warrior.

Yet when Tweepkit returned drowsily to the crowded nursery, his heart sank when he saw what was in front of him.

**What happened? What made Tweepkit so disappointed? What will Twirlkit become when she grows up? When will all of you REVIEW? Remember, no fourth chapter until I get 4 reviews!**


	4. New Visitors

**I've decided that I don't need 4 reviews for this chapter. **

**Okay, I know that the names don't sound like warrior names, so I'll tell you why the names are so weird. I have 8 chicks that I named. I made the kits's names relating to the original chick's names. Tweepkit is originally Tweepo, Twirlkit is Twerp, Eggkit is Eggie, Floppaw is OshPosh, Fluffypaw is Fluff, Puffpaw is Plushie, Soundkit is Suzuki, and the rest of them aren't in the story yet. So, Chapter 4!**

Twirlkit followed Tweepkit into the nursery. _Strange, _she thought, _the milk scent isn't usually so strong!_

Then she saw it. Snowsong was huddled in a new nest, making the room inside of the nursery even more unbearable; Twirlkit could barely breathe now, it was so squished.

Twirlkit watched with equal disappointment as Tweepkit's golden tail drooped and trailed behind him when he slowly trudged into the nursery. Her own silver tail also drooped, and her neck fur began to rise, but she forced both back in place.

Exhausted, Twirlkit went inside the den and snuggled close to her mother, Blazepelt.

**Sorry about how short it is... Just wanted to get rid of the disappointed thing. Action coming up on the next chapter.**


	5. Camp Attack

**I've noticed how this story has been getting boring. Even I'm getting bored myself. So here comes in SUSPENSE and ACTION!**

"ShadowClan's attacking!"

Fluffypaw's terrified screech rang through Twirlkit's ears, awakening her immediately. Blazepelt was already up, hissing while she quickly nudged Tweepkit awake.

Suddenly, a cry of pain and agony split the air. Blood scent flowed in waves into the nursery, choking Twirlkit. Before she knew it, a cat with a stinky smell tore the nursery open.

He was a black tom with glistening amber eyes, with shining sharp teeth, and darkish colored claws. Blood streamed down from a scar across his face, but it didn't seem to bother him. He leaped onto Morningfoot, Eggkit and Soundkit's mother, and Snowsong pounced right on them.

"Your pregnant!" Blazepelt hissed, tearing Snowsong away from the two cats. Without a warning, the black tom threw Morningfoot off of him and attacked the unprotected Soundkit.

"No!" Blazepelt yowled, biting hard into the black tom's hind leg. Suddenly, Twirlkit heard the tom snicker and leaped right at her. Twirlkit felt shooting pain from her back as claws scraped it. She thrashed around, clawing the stinking ShadowClan fur. Teeth bit into her ear. She squeezed her eyes shut as a claw scratched the side of her cheek. Her wounds burned. She tried to yowl, but a black tail swished in her mouth and she choked on a mouthful of black fur. Crammed underneath the massive cat, Twirlkit could hardly gasp for air.

Then, the weight on her vanished and she got up, seeing her father, Stonestorm, bawling with the black tom. Blazepelt pushed her kits out with her from the escape exit out the nursery.

Wrong move. A brown tabby she-cat with heather colored eyes was there, waiting. She plunged towards Tweepkit, but Blazepelt blocked her and the ShadowClan cat ended up sinking her sharp claws deep into Blazepelt's throat.

Stonestorm suddenly knocked the tabby out by surprise, but for Twirlkit, everything was too late. Her mother was already crumpled on the floor, bleeding her life out.

And that was when Twirlkit swore to herself that she would never let any other cat let go of her grasp if she could ever help it. Anger bubbled beneath her pelt.

**There! How do you like it? Also, poor Twirlkit.**


	6. Pain and Loss

**Okay, now if you like how this is going so far, REVIEW! Anyways, here's the chapter all of my friends and classmates and YOU have been waiting for!**

Twirlkit crouched under the remains of the nursery (a bramble bush) as the battle raged on. She watched as the brown tabby- the one who killed her mother- bit on Stonestorm's tail and was then crushed down by his weight. The black tom- the one who attacked the nursery- leaped on top of them, pulling Stonestrom off of the brown tabby. Stonestorm raced across the camp to defend the elder's den.

"You okay, Freckleleaf?" The black tom had concern lit deep in his amber eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine." Freckleleaf replied.

The black tom looked around and Twirlkit saw shock in his eyes. The ThunderClan cats were fighting for their lives now, and they were pushing the ShadowClan line back.

"ShadowClan, retreat!" He yowled, then took off, Freckleleaf following. The rest of ShadowClan dashed after him. Floppaw ran over to Twirlkit.

"Are you hurt? Puffpaw can get you some herbs if you need them." His eyes shone with concern.

"I'm okay," Twirlkit murmured, "Who was that tom with amber eyes?"

"You mean the cat with dark claws and a scar across his face? That's Nightclaw, the deputy of ShadowClan, and I was the one who clawed him right across his ugly face!"

"Nightclaw..." Twirlkit muttered, "What a fitting name for him."

"Yup," Floppaw meowed, "He got his name for 3 reasons: one because he is a great fighter, two because his claws are almost black, and three because of his father, Clawtail. You don't look well."

Twirlkit let her agony burst out. "Of course I'm not well! My mother was just killed by that fox-hearted Freckleleaf, right before my eyes! How can I be well?!" She felt burning tears flow her eyes and she let them stream down her face. "I won't ever let anyone die before my eyes ever again!" And with another wail, she raced across the camp to the medicine den and felt Floppaw's shocked gaze follow her as her pelt was scratched by the thorns lining the entrance of the protected den.

***Sniff*, I feel so bad for Twirlkit! She's just a kit and she's experimenting pain that even adult cats can't bear. Next up is Puffpaw's POV, so get ready for a medicine cat's point of view!**


	7. Recovery

**How do you like it so far? Review if you are reading! And sorry I didn't update yesterday! So, Puffpaw's POV!**

Puffpaw sighed as another patient limped into the medicine den. The herb supplies were running low, and they wouldn't get more until green-leaf came.

The cat was Falcontail, a light brown tom with a bushy tail. He had a wound on his shoulder with dried blood circling it, and his paw seemed to be sprained, by the way he was limping. There was also a claw mark on his ear, and his cheek didn't look well.

Cherryblossom was tending to Jayfrost's wounds, so Puffpaw went to the herb shelves and grabbed a few poppy seeds for the pain and some marigold to stop infection. He told Falcontail to sit down and Puffpaw gently placed the marigold on his shoulder wound and ear, informed him that his paw was okay, and sent him off after he lapped up the poppy seeds.

That was when he heard a wail, and Twirlkit dashed inside the medicine den. She had a few scratches here and there, but one of them on her back looked dangerous. "Twirlkit! How did you get so-"

"Blazepelt died!" Twirlkit cried, despair and pain piercing her gaze.

"Blazepelt what? She died?" Shock crashed onto Puffpaw, but he tried to stay calm.

Cherryblossom looked up from her work on Jayfrost's tail. "Another littermate?" Grief filled her voice. "I have already lost Featherwing! Blazepelt was strong! She shouldn't have died!"

"Okay, calm down Twirlkit, I'll give you some poppy seeds for you to go to sleep but-"

"I don't want to go to sleep! I'm staying awake for my mother's vigil!" Twirlkit interrupted. She stormed out of the den before Puffpaw could help her with her back.

"There, you can go now." Cherryblossom told Jayfrost, though she sounded like she was speaking from a distant place, as if her mind really wasn't concentrating on what she was saying.

Snowsong's fresh scent lingered at the door way. "Come in, Snowsong." Puffpaw meowed loudly.

Snowsong hastily stepped in the den. "I was just wondering if my kits are okay now, after the battle." She meowed slowly.

Cherryblossom nodded, her eyes still clouded, then murmured into Puffpaw's ear, "Go check on the nursery."

A sudden shriek of grief stung the air. Stonestorm's. He must have seen Blazepelt's body. Puffpaw quickly trotted out of the medicine den to see Soundkit an Tweepkit huddled in the doorway of the den. He nudged them into the medicine den and gave them both a single poppy seed, and within moments, they were both asleep.

Morningfoot dragged herself into the den. "I think I need a treatment or something..." The queen mumbled, "I hurt all over..." Then she collapsed on the ground, panting.

"Go to sleep, Puffpaw," Cherryblossom meowed,"I'll take care of Morningfoot."

_I just hope everything will be fine._

**By the way, just to tell you, Morningfoot will be fine.**


	8. Apprentices

**Okay, I'm skipping ahead now.**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting." Spiritstar's yowl rang through the camp.

Tweepkit bounded to the clearing, but Twirlkit just padded slowly over. _She is still grieving, _Tweepkit realized, though it had been more than 5 moons since the camp attack, and cats were recovering pretty well.

"Tweepkit and Twirlkit, please step forward."

Tweepkit heard Twirlkit gasp in astonishment and excitement, the first signs of happiness since forever. They both shyly stepped to Spiritstar's side. Spiritstar's white pelt glowed in the sunlight.

"These 2 kits have reached their 6th moon. It is time for them to become apprentices. Tweepkit and Twirlkit, until you earn your warrior names, you will be known as Tweeppaw and Twirlpaw. Rainfall, you have shown yourself as a worthy warrior of an apprentice. You shall mentor Tweeppaw. May you pass down your wisdom to Tweeppaw.

Tweeppaw touched muzzles with his mentor, then watched as Twirlpaw's eyes shined when Spiritstar called her name.

"Ravenwhisker, you have proven yourself a strong and courageous warrior. Twirlkit will be your apprentice, and may you pass down your skills to her."

Twirlpaw touched muzzles with Ravenwing. Awkwardly. For the first time in moons, Twirlpaw actually seemed _happy_.

And Tweeppaw was glad.

**Happy moments await... Ah.**


	9. Heartbroken

Soundpaw and Eggpaw bounded over to Twirlpaw. They were older apprentices now, more experienced apprentices. Blackkit, Snowsong's son, also skipped over to them.

"Spiritstar, may you please come over to my side?" Cherryblossom's murmur made Floppaw turn to look around. "When are you going to tell the Clan?"

"Um," Spiritstar seemed unsure about what ever they were talking about, "I guess now." She raised her voice," Wait, the meeting isn't over yet."

Cats gathered back beneath Highledge. "I, Spiritstar, am expecting Whiskerclaw's kits. Willowlight, as ThunderClan's deputy, I trust you to take over my Clan while I give birth and care for these expected kits."

Gasps of shock greeted her words, which was then broken up into congratulating groups. Floppaw padded over to Twirlpaw with a sigh. He used to feel something towards the silver tortoiseshell she-cat. Now, he just didn't seem to... like her so much.

He turned away from Twirlpaw and saw Jadefeather and her brother, Waterpelt, who were both just recently made warriors, pad over to him.

Nervousness fluttered in Floppaw when he saw the gorgeous silver tabby, Jadefeather. They were denmates just a moon ago until Jadefeather and Waterpelt moved up to a higher level. Floppaw couldn't wait to be a warrior just like Jadefeather.

"Hi, Floppaw." Jadefeather's voice was like a flowing breeze, refreshing Floppaw overwhelmingly. "When do you think you can beat me in racing?" Jadefeather teased playfully, "We haven't raced in a pretty long time since Waterpelt and I were still apprentices."

Floppaw felt his face burn. Why was he being so goofy? "I'll race with you now!" He challenged with a purr, then leaned over to Jadefeather and whispered in her ear, "You'll go with me now, will you?"

"Ooh, somebody has a tom-friend!" Waterpelt meowed with a teasing look in his eyes.

Jadefeather ignored him, just gazed into Floppaw's eyes. Her eyes were so blue, even brighter than the shining waters of the lake. "Sure," she murmured.

Excitement replaced Floppaw's needing urge to sprint away and hide in the nursery, away from Jadefeatehr's brilliant gaze and sleek pelt. He was going on a walk with _Jadefeather_!

That was when Briarpelt, a handsome ginger tom, padded over and nudged Jadefeather with a purr. He licked her ear, and invited himself to walk with Jadefeather, their pelts brushing. They talked and purred with laughter.

Jealosy got the worst of Floppaw and he couldn't believe what he did next.

**Yeah. Whatever Floppaw, time heals everything. **


	10. Warrior Ceremonies

**Thank you ****Scarletpool**** for your encouragement! **

Blackkit bounded over his mother, Snowsong, and bounced up and down excitedly. "Spiritstar is giving us new den mates! Aren't you excited?"

"Of course, honey."

"Mom, you don't SEEM excited."

Snowsong licked Blackkit's forehead. "Oh, don't worry about Mommy. Mommy is excited; we are going to have our leader's kits in the nursery!"

Snowsong still didn't seem excited. "I don't really believe you," Blackkit muttered.

His mother purred. "It's alright." She flicked her tail. "Go play."

"But how can I play? I'm the only kit!"

Before his mother could answer, a cry filled the air with depression. "Jadefeather! Don't you like me? Why are you going out with BRIARPELT and not ME?"

Blackkit recognized Floppaw's voice.

"Floppaw, what is the matter?" Spiritstar seemed disappointed. "I was just about to make you a warrior! You had your assessment yesterday!"

Floppaw gasped, "Oh, I forgot."

"Well, let all cats that are old enough to catch their on prey gather once more beneath Highledge for another Clan meeting!"

-:-:-:-:-:-

Flopfoot's tail waved excitedly in the air as Fluffypaw was named Fluffytail. Puffpaw bounded over to them, purring. "Great job, guys!"

"It was about time, too!" The 3 cats turned around to see Flopfoot's mentor, Shellpetal, sighing with mock relief.

Fluffytail purred and trotted to Grasstail, her "mate". Flopfoot wondered why he couldn't be like that with Jadefeather. Pain shot through him as he remembered crying aloud in front of her.

Breezedaze, his mother, padded up to him. "Don't feel bad. You'll find someone else."

"You are like a mind reader."

She purred. "But you should be happy now! Come on, you're a warrior! Congratulations, my dear son." Then she left to Fluffytail.

"Hey, cutie!" Flopfoot turned and saw Fernflight, a golden tabby she-cat nudge him.

"Er- hi."

"Come on! Let's go to the lake!"

"Uh, sure," Flopfoot muttered, then followed Fernflight out the camp.

**Fernflight likes Flopfoot! Fernflight likes Flopfoot!**


	11. A Walk

**I was going to do Eggpaw's POV, but Flopfoot's was just too tempting. So here I am, typing up Flopfoot's POV...**

**AquaxSapphirine: THX for REVIEWING!**

Flopfoot raced across the forest with Fernflight just a whisker behind. He loved the feeling... of freedom? He had no idea of how he felt, only that Fernflight was very close to him.

Suddenly, a pelt brushed his. Flopfoot stiffened for a moment, then relaxed as he saw Fernflight beside him.

"Hey, let's hunt!" Fernflight suggested, "We can see who can catch the most prey! Or are you too scared to compete with me?" She added with a slight tease in her eyes.

Flopfoot purred, to his surprise, "Sure! I bet I can beat you!"

They parted, and with shock, Flopfoot realized he felt... Disappointed? _Weird,_ he thought, _I have never felt THIS way before, with feelings so swished together in mixtures of really odd groups!_

He shrugged, he would ask his mom, Breezedaze. Right now, he should be concentrating on hunting for Fernflight... no, hunting for his CLAN. Why was he thinking of FERNFLIGHT?

Flopfoot opened his mouth and a strong scent of squirrel floated in. He quickly tracked it down, and got into the hunter's crouch. Slowly, without a sound, he stalked the large squirrel that could make 3 cats full until he was close enough to pounce.

Suddenly, the squirrel sniffed the air and stiffened. _Oops, I forgot to check the wind!_ Without another thought, Flopfoot pounced right on top of the plump squirrel before it could make another move.

_That was a pretty neat catch, _Flopfoot thought, but he knew that it wasn't. He was just trying to please himself. Then, he spotted a thrush nibbling on a plant. He checked the wind this time, and got ready.

After a while, Flopfoot had caught another squirrel, 2 mice, and a vole along with the squirrel and thrush he caught earlier.

"Hey," Fernflight padded out of a patch of leaves, "Seems you caught enough prey for all the elders, kits, and queens!"

Flopfoot purred, again, "Yeah, and I bet you caught enough for all the APPRENTICES and fat WARRIORS!" He teased.

"Well, I caught a pheasant, 4 mice, and 2 thrushes." Fernflight looked cheery.

"Oh," Flopfoot meowed, "Let's bring all of this prey to camp."

This time, as the two bounded back to camp together with their jaws laden with fresh-kill, Flopfoot didn't even react when Fernflight's pelt touched his again.

**Hee, I made a FlopXFern. Sorry if you liked the thought of FlopXJade. Maybe I could do a love triangle. Just maybe.**


	12. The Surprise Disaster

**As I told you before, I update one chapter each day. It is now Eggpaw's POV, and WHOOPEE here it goes!**

Eggpaw bounced excitedly out of camp. She and Twirlkit could do battle training _together_! It had been a few sunrises after Twirlpaw and Tweeppaw were named, and Twirlpaw was EXCELLENT at hunting. Flopfoot kept saying it was because he taught her how to do the hunter's crouch when she was a kit, but Twirlpaw's first catch was just leaping on a huge pigeon without a care.

That was before she was even taught how to hunt, and Eggpaw really admired Twirlpaw.

Her mentor, Winterfall, asked Twirlpaw's mentor, Ravenwing, if Twirlpaw was ready yet. "As ready as ever!" Ravenwing purred, and touched muzzles with the snowy white she-cat that he had been mooning over for seasons.

Twirlpaw rolled her eyes at the 2 cats. So did Eggpaw.

"Okay, apprentices," Winterfall meowed after a moment of standing still in the battle training hollow, "Today, we will learn how to do the belly swipe. Eggpaw, I believe you can do demonstrate for Twirlpaw."

"Sure!" Eggpaw couldn't help bouncing up and down like a kit. She stalked Winterfall for a while, then ducked under Winterfall's belly and quickly pinched it with her claws before she immediately dashed out behind and out of reach.

Winterfall fell on her back and quickly rolled over, sitting up and shaking scraps of moss off her pelt. "That was good!"

"Cool, can I try?" Twirlpaw begged Ravenwing.

"Of course."

After trying the move with their mentors for some time, Twirlpaw, the smaller one, was to try it on Eggpaw.

But before either could take a move, they heard a threatening hiss.

All of the cats whirled around to see a fox, crouching below a bush. It sprang on Twirlpaw and Eggpaw immediately pounced on it. The fox flung her off, and let go of Twirlpaw. It swiped a sharp claw at Ravenwing, who staggered.

"Stay back!"

Rainfall's yowl was the warning to Eggpaw to quickly jump out of reach. Ravenwing gasped as he leaped on the fox and was ripped off by Huskberry, a brown tortoiseshell she-cat that was part of Rainfall's patrol.

"You are in no condition to fight!" Huskberry growled, "Go back to camp and immediately get yourself to Cherryblossom's den. You too, Twirlpaw. Both of you, now."

Twirlpaw nodded with her eyes half closed. Ravenwing led Twirlkit away from the clearing.

"Eggpaw, do you think you have the energy to fight?" Jadefeather, another member of Rainfall's patrol, asked with concern in her brilliant blue eyes.

"I want to check on Twirlpaw," Eggpaw meowed, still gazing at the spot where Twirlpaw disappeared, "Is that okay?"

"Okay, should I bring you there? StarClan knows if there are other foxes around here." Jadefeather looked around.

Eggpaw shrugged.

"Come on, young one," Jadefeather's gentle voice was very soft, like the comfortable moss in the apprentice's den. She wanted to go home, not only because of Twirlpaw.

She herself needed rest.

**Now that was... REVIEW PLEASE I'M BEGGING ALL OF YOU! From now on, if someone reviews on this story, I will review on theirs. If you are a guest, IT'S ALRIGHT JUST REVIEW! **

**You will also get your username (member or not) posted on the next chapter if you review, same for all chapters IF you review. So what are you waiting for? KEEP CALM AND REVIEW!**

**(And I know that I'm not keeping calm, so my apology to all of you.)**


	13. Sad and Happy

**So... Here's the 13th chapter.** **No name mentioning for this chapter!**

Soundpaw paced restlessly before the medicine den. Eggpaw and Twirlpaw just went in a moment ago, but to her, it seemed like moons. Eventually, Cherryblossom came out of the den. "You can go to sleep, sweetie. If you haven't noticed, it's dusk and most of the apprentices are sleeping."

Soundpaw let her eyes widen. It was _dusk _already?

As if reading her thoughts, Cherryblossom meowed again, "Go to sleep, Soundpaw, and at dawn you may see your sister and Twirlpaw. Eggpaw is sleeping now, and I don't want you to disturb her. Even Puffpaw went to sleep."

Soundpaw sighed in depression. "Fine, I guess I'll go to sleep."

But she didn't sleep for the rest of the night.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Flopfoot slept with Fernflight's pelt brushing his every night. Just this night, when he woke up in the middle of the night, Fernflight _wasn't there_.

He got up, and slowly picked his way around the other warriors to get out of the den.

The blowing wind outside was refreshing. A green-leaf breeze danced through the hollow, and a bird sang somewhere far away.

He narrowed his eyes in the dark and suddenly bumped into a cat.

"Flopfoot! Guess what?" He recognized Fernflight's voice immediately.

"What? What are you doing so late out of the warrior's den?"

Fernflight completely ignored Flopfoot's question, just let out an excited purr. "I'm expecting your kits EARLY! Cherryblossom said it was very uncommon for me to expect kits just a quarter-moon after we were mates!"

"So you went to Cherryblossom's den! Oh Fernflight, I'm excited! But... Should you be moving to the nursery already? Things happen with early kits, you know... But I'll miss your company..."

"Stupid fur ball, I'm not moving so early! And I'm fine, so don't WORRY. Just take the pride when you have it!"

Flopfoot purred, and so did Fernflight. Even though Twirlpaw was in the medicine den with Eggpaw, this was still a VERY happy moment.

Fernflight twined her tail with his, and together they shared the happiness of almost being parents... Even as warriors, so so young.

**Yeah, whatever, I know that it might not be possible for a cat to expect kits so early, but my friend was bugging me to give Fernflight kits way too many times, so yeah. She already had the kits's NAMES ready. Really. **

**Review please!**


	14. Spiritstar Kits

**Wow, on chapter 14 already...**

**Reviewing people:**

**KittySparkfrost! JustACritic!**

**And a special thanks to AquaxSapphirine! You reviewed EVERY chapter from 1 to 11!**

**So, let's begin, shall we?**

Late in the night, the medicine den was quiet.

Cherryblossom murmured something in Puffpaw's ear, looking rather subdued.

Puffpaw groaned when he heard the news. Morningfoot, who just retired to the elder's den a few sunrises ago, was expecting her 4th litter of kits.

More news from the nursery followed the fact that Spiritstar's kits would be coming any time soon now, and Fernflight was also expecting kits.

Blackkit was becoming restless on waiting for his new friends to come. Cherryblossom had warned him that by the time the kits came, Blackkit would have maybe been made an apprentice already.

A sudden yowl made Puffpaw snap out of his thoughts.

"Spiritstar's kitting!" Snowsong's terrified wail was enough for both Cherryblossom and Puffpaw to scramble up on their paws and dart to the nursery.

Whiskerclaw, Spiritstar's mate, was in front of the nursery. Puffpaw gasped when he saw Spiritstar's amber eyes glazed with pain. "Cherryblossom... You're here..." She managed to croak before a spasm of pain passed through her, and she bit her lip.

Immediately, Whiskerclaw was in the nursery, a sturdy stick in his jaws. Spiritstar gazed, gratefully, at him, then took the stick.

Before anyone could do anything, the stick splintered and Spiritstar shuddered as a small she-cat with light brown tabby fur tumbled out. Cherryblossom ordered Whiskerclaw to lick the kit after it's sack was nipped off.

The stick cracked a bit more as another kit, a white she-cat came out. Puffpaw nipped the sack, then passed her to Snowsong to lick.

Spiritstar suddenly looked frightened, and the stick broke in half as her eyes clouded with such agony. She shifted, but the kit didn't come out. _It must be a big one, _Puffpaw thought, then sighed in relief as another kit slid out, a large tom with gray brown fur and a white underbelly.

"That must be it, Spiritstar-" Cherryblossom didnt finish; Spiritstar gasped, and a very small light orange tabby she-cat rolled out.

Whiskerclaw let out a long sigh of relief, then cuddled by Spiritstar's side. "Leafkit," he murmured immediately after he saw the first light brown tabby she-cat, "Applekit." He meowed when he saw the smallest orange she-cat.

Spiritstar nodded in agreement, then meowed, "I want this one to be Frostkit." She pointed her tail at the white she-cat. That was when to every cat's shock, Frostkit opened her eyes. She had blue ones, shining blue ones.

Everyone gasped in awe. Then, Spiritstar gazed at his only son out of the four kits. He was fat, Puffpaw had to admit. The kit's small tummy growled.

"Rumblekit."

Then, everyone filed out of the nursery so their leader could rest.

**Yay! Way to go, Spiritstar! And cute Rumblekit.**


	15. The Creature

**I'm writing another story called Warrior Cats High School, just click my username under this story's title, go into my profile and scroll to "My Stories", then click Warrior Cats High School so you can also read that one! The chapters are longer, by the way, in that story. **

**Reviewers:**

**Wyldclaw! AquaxSapphirine! KittySparkfrost! Mysterious! **

News of Frostkit, Rumblekit, Leafkit, and Applekit spread through the Clan so fast that you could say the moment the kits were one day old, the whole Clan knew about them.

Fluffytail desperately wanted kits. Grasstail would be a GREAT father. But then, she knew, there were already a lot of expected kits and 5 others, let alone adding more.

Ravenwing had just died, due to the wounds he got from the fox attack. Fluffytail heard it was a fierce fighter, and not a single cat came back without a serious injury.

Fluffytail was on a walk with her mate by the lake. She had just congratulated her brother Flopfoot for almost being a father.

"Fluffytail," Grasstail stuttered unsurely, "I just wanted to know...if, uh, you ever wanted kits?"

_And you just HAD to make it more painful to stop jealousy, huh? _Fluffytail stopped walking to face Grasstail. "Of course," she replied after a moment, "Of course I wanted kits, and I still want them."

"Oh."

"What's the matter?"

"It's just... I don't know. I think I want to be a father, but then I'm scared of it. Maybe the best answer for me is, um, probably no.

Fluffytail frowned, then sighed, "Oh well, I guess you have to agree, too." Then she trotted back to camp, letting Grasstail's sad gaze follow her. Her main purpose to invite Grasstail on this walk was because she wanted to know if HE wanted kits.

When she was halfway back to camp, she finally let her agony, rage, and depression go. She stamped her foot on newly grown plants, bit onto herby smelled berries, and climbed up onto a large oak to yowl in the sky.

"Wait! Fluffytail, come back!" Grasstail's shriek made Fluffytail freeze where she was.

"Yes?"

"I decided! You are more important than embarrassment. If it would make you happy, yes, I would want kits." Grasstail meowed the words with determination.

Without a warning, Fluffytail was purring so loud she couldn't stop. She leaped down from the oak and pressed herself against Grasstail, licking his cheek.

"Fluffytail..."

"Mhmm?"

"I really love you."

"I love you, too."

And with that, the couple padded back to camp together, pelts brushing and tails entwined.

But that was when a flash of reddish ginger knocked Grasstail down, and it dragged the unconscious Grasstail into a patch of ferns. "No!" Fluffytail tried to chase the creature, but it was really fast.

Fluffytail sprinted after the creature until she totally did not know the forest around her. She tripped on a tree root and collapsed on the forest leaves. Blood scent flowed from a small cave not far away, but she couldn't move a muscle.

Black was the last thing she saw, and when she opened her eyes again, a blurry figure of Cherryblossom fussed over her. She could not sense Grasstail's presence. She still did not know what that creature was.

She only hoped that whatever it was, it wouldn't harm any other of her Clanmates.

***Sniff* Oh no, I didn't know what I was doing! I was just about to make the chapter end just before the mysterious animal, but then I realized the chapter was just... I don't know. **

**Review please!**


	16. Very Very Bad News

**You know what? I'm getting a little sad. You know why? Because I checked my Traffic Stats, and I found out that most of you readers are reading this story, but haven't even reviewed anything yet. Aww, come ON. **

**Just to see how many people are enjoying this story, I have decided that I wouldn't update the next chapter until I feel as if if this story is worth writing for; which means until I see how many people want me to continue. After all, I have another story in progress. Warrior Cats High School. **

**Anyway, reviewing people: AquaxSapphirine! Sienablaze! Scarletpool! Mysterious! Blagonet!**

** Thank you, everyone who REVIEWS.**

Flopfoot paced outside Cherryblossom's den. His sister, Fluffytail, was just found out of Clan territory, unconscious, when Cherryblossom was searching for herbs.**  
**

"SHE'S AWAKE!"

Immediately, Flopfoot was inside the den. But his sister wasn't as healthy as he expected to be. She was laying down in a mossy nest, her eyes barely open.

"Grasstail..." Fluffytail croaked, "Grasstail..."

"Grasstail? Oh, where IS Grasstail?"

"Cave... Creature... Fast... Gone... Gone... Grasstail..." Then, to Flopfoot's horror, Fluffytail's eyes fluttered, and they slowly began to close.

"Fluffytail! No! Don't leave me! Don't leave us! Don't leave ThunderClan!"

Fluffytail's eyes lifted a bit. "I have to... I don't have the strength to go on..." Eyes cloing again, her shallow breathing stopped suddenly.

"NO! FLUFFYTAIL!" Flopfoot yowled, his heart shattering into millions of burning pieces, "FLUFFYTAIL!"

Puffpaw gasped behind him. Flopfoot turned toward him, and saw grief stinging his eyes. "She's gone. We won't be able to know what happened." He managed to choke out, then bowed his head and sat down.

"Flopfoot." Flopfoot turned to see Cherryblossom and Fernflight standing beside him, "Go on. Tell the Clan. Just let your life keep bringing you forward into more happiness than pain." Cherryblossom murmured, then walked out of the den, Fernflight staying behind.

"Are you okay?" Fernflight, her belly rounded with his kits, whispered,"You seem... distant."

Flopfoot just shook his head, and shouldered out of the den. All he wanted now, was to be alone.


	17. The Worst Thing Ever

**To my dear readers:**

**I will not be able to update in a VERY long time from now. Please do not get impatient; I am not allowed to go on FanFiction for a long time because my mom thinks I spend too much time on electronics.**

**But the good news is... I GET TO POST THIS CHAPTER!**

**Reviewers: AquaxSapphirine! Mysterious!**

Moons had past.

Fernflight had her kits, Sunkit, Bramblekit and Autumnkit. Sunkit was a very handsome golden tom with amber eyes and a streak of light yellow on his back, while Autumnkit was a small red she-cat with green eyes. Bramblekit was a dark brown tabby tom with dark stripes. Morningfoot was too old to kit; she had died while she gave birth to Moonkit, Lakekit, and Larkkit. Morningfoot's kits looked identical; silver fur, blue eyes, a small flick of white on their forehead.

Spiritstar's kits, now Rumblekit, Frostkit, and Leafkit were almost old enough to become apprentices. Applekit, however, did not want or be a warrior. She wanted to become a medicine cat apprentice, but Puffpaw, still Puffpaw, was already it.

Cherryblossom had become sick, so that was the reason of Puffpaw's medicine cat ceremony delay.

"Hey, Jadefeather," Jadefeather turned her head and saw Briarpelt.

"Hi." She replied shyly.

"What do you think of Twirlpool?" Twirlpool and Tweepfeather were newly named warriors, Eggsong and Soundsplash, too.

A small start of surprise flashed in Jadefether. "What about Twirlpool?"

Briarpelt shrugged.

But at sunhigh, he was sharing tongues with Twirlpool, and he was nowhere to be found after that until sun down.

LINE

"Briarpelt!" Jadefeather hissed in the evening in the warriors den,"What were you doing with Twirlpool today?"

"None of your business," Briarpelt muttered, then rolled over to Twirlpool's side.

Jadefeather narrowed her eyes and hissed at Briarpelt, "What do you mean, none of my business? So you mean, you take me, then you throw me away for another she-cat?"

Briarpelt groggily opened one eye. "I said, none of your business! Now either stop annoying me or get out of the den and think to yourself. I didn't throw you away. I just want to be with Twirlpool for now. Got a problem?"

"Of course! Why not?"

"None of your business."

Jadefeather gritted her teeth, "I thought you loved me, and-"

"I never told you I loved you, did I? Stop now, I need to get my sleep for the dawn patrol tomorrow. Out you go."

Jadefeather raced out of the den, her eyes burning with tears. She loved him, but he DITCHED her?

A sudden feeling in her belly made Jadefeather stop running. She looked around her. She was by the ShadowClan border... already?

The feeling in her belly kicked her again. Kicked? Jadefeather decided that she would go back to camp, ignore Briarpelt for the night, and ask Cherryblossom about it the next morning.

Yet she couldn't sleep for the rest of the night; that kicking did not stop one bit.

LINE

"You're expecting kits! How wonderful!" Cherryblossom was purring. Purring.

Jadefeather gasped in horror, "KITS?"

"Of course!" Cherryblossom replied happily, "More warriors for the Clan! As handsom as your mate, Briarpelt, huh?" She paused, "Jadefeather? Shouldn't you be racing out of my den to tell Briarpelt by now?"

Jadefeather sighed. "Don't tell him. Don't tell anyone. Please." Then she slowly dragged herself out of the medicine den.

_What now? I can't just go over to Briarpelt and tell him! I hate him now... don't I? Oh, StarClan help me!_

She looked around and saw Flopfoot. Moons before, she could have been the one bearing his kits. Now, she regretted not going with him with all her heart.

"Jadefeather? Tell me. I need to know." Cherryblossom was beside her.

Jadefeather shook her head sadly.

Cherryblossom sat down. "If you're scared, just tell me."

Jadefeather sighed and let her painful story flow out of her.

**I feel so bad for Jadefeather. Poor her.**


	18. Hints & Clues

**Getting boring again, huh?**

**Action will came in a few more chapters. Or maybe the next one. This one is just one to get you understanding the next chapter.**

"Twirlpool!"

That was Briarpelt. That annoying Briarpelt.

Always mooning about on her. Twirlpool wasn't interested in all of those relationships. No kits, no mate. Not interested.

She wanted to just be the best she could be. For Blazepelt.

"Twirlpool! I missed you so much!"

Twirlpool rolled her eyes, "You were nudging me the whole night last night, and I didn't sleep a wink. Now you're saying you miss me the very moment you get out of the warriors den!"

Briarpelt looked at his paws, and Twirlpool suddenly felt a little bit sorry for the tom. She felt even more sorry for Jadefeather. In Jadefeather's eyes, Twirlpool had stolen Briarpelt.

Jadefeather had been in the medicine den before Twirlpool woke up, and it was almost sun high but she wasn't out yet.

Just now, Jadefeather and Cherryblossom were both outside, muttering about something.

Twirlpool looked up. Briarpelt had left, Tweepfeather and Soundsplash were still bickering about who stepped on who's foot, Jadefeather came out of the medicine den and walked past Briarpelt without a look, and Applekit was skipping into the medicine den.

Tweepfeather stormed over to her. "Soundsplash accused me of sneaking out camp in the night to meet a WindClan cat!"

Twirlpool sighed, "Can't you and Soundsplash just stop arguing for one day?"

-:-:-:-:-

"Cherryblossom's paralyzed again!" Puffpaw muttered, "And she can't go to the Moonpool tonight for my medicine cat ceremony again!"

Applekit groaned. Cherryblossom had told her that after Puffpaw got his medicine name, Cherryblossom would retire so Applekit could be Puffpaw's apprentice.

"I guess you better wait after you are a warrior apprentice. You're almost on your 6th moon already."

-:-:-:-:-

Blackpaw watched in confusion as Jadefeather hobbled towards the nursery.

Jadefeather had been his crush ever since Waterpelt had been his mentor.

He bounded to Jadefeather, and saw such agony and sadness sparkling in her eyes. "Blackpaw, would please come with me inside?"

"Uh, sure."

They talked inside the nursery. The nursery had been made larger since it was way to crowded inside for all of the kits and queens.

Blackpaw soon began to find affection in Jadefeather's eyes as he gossiped with her.

-:-:-:-:-

Eggsong nodded at her best friend, Twirlpool.

"Jadefeather is expecting my kits!" Blackpaw yowled.

Eggsong gasped, and narrowed her eyes, "That's impossible! You're only an apprentice!"

"Nope, you just missed my warrior ceremony!"

Eggsong and Twirlpool were just walking back into camp from a two cat patrol.

"I'm Blackstripe now!"

-:-:-:-:-

**I know, so bad right? Whatever, I missed so many hints in the chapters before, so I'm just filling it in.**

**Don't forget to review! :)**


	19. Discovery of Mysteries

**Yep. This one and the next one are both pretty important chapters.**

A half moon glimmered coldly in the dark night sky. Clouds began to obscure it, and a chilly wind blew by. No stars shone; a light drizzle showered the forest floor with a steady beat.

Crouching beneath a damp bush, a black tom let his amber eyes survey his surroundings. He snickered quietly; last time, his Clan had failed, but this time, his Clan was bound to win.

Dark gray, almost black claws slid into place beneath his paws. Now that his mate was expecting kits, he couldn't let anything get in his way. The kits of one in a powerful place should be well protected.

And here he was, ready to show those ThunderClan know-it-alls that ShadowClan was not weak.

-:-:-:-:-:-

_Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop._

Inside the ThunderClan camp, all was peaceful. The warrior's den was filled with snoozing warriors, with strong cats resting, sound asleep.

The quietness that had washed over the camp since night began to fall was like magic, and it was impossible for any cat not be asleep by now, anyway.

Only a silver tortoiseshell lay awake.

_Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop._

As drop after drop of rain splattered on Twirlpool's head, more and more of her nervousness spread.

Yes, she was distracted by problems, like the fact that Nightclaw had become Nightstar, and his mate, Freckleleaf, was expecting kits, but Twirlpool's mind wasn't entirely focused on the ShadowClan leader's celebrations.

What really worried her was something she didn't know of.

Her fur tingled with an uncomfortable feeling, and her stomach was full of fluttering wings. She had no idea why she was feeling this way, only that something bad was coming.

Nudging Eggsong, who was beside her, she slowly got up in her place and carefully stepped around Rainfall. She felt Eggsong's breath behind her.

Suddenly, a cat shifted in her place. Soundsplash drowsily lifted her head, and blinked her curious eyes open. Eggsong whispered something to her, and she nodded. Soundsplash followed them.

On her way out, Twirlpool let her tail brush over her brother, Tweepfeather's nose. The ginger warrior's nose twitched, then he was still.

Deciding to leave Tweepfeather out of her feeling, Twirlpool led her friends to the dirt-place. She knew how weird it would feel for Eggsong and Soundsplash, but she really couldn't help it.

When they got there, the three settled down, and Twirlpool told her closest friends about the feeling.

-:-:-:-:-

Tweepfeather opened his eyes. It was still midnight, but he thought he had smelled Twirlpool's scent by his nose.

Silently he got up and padded out of the den. He slept in the sides of the warrior's den, for he used to be meeting the WindClan apprentice, Whiskpaw. Now he didn't. She got mad at him one day, for a reason Tweepfeather didn't know of.

He looked around the quiet camp. A small rustle in the dirt-place made his ears prick, and he creeped closer to check it out. Hushed whispers. He heard hushed whispers.

"Yeah, me too. I just felt really... Weird. Like something was happening."

"Something bad."

"That's right! Something that isn't good."

"But why do we feel like this?"

"Maybe the whole Clan does."

Tweepfeather cocked his head to one side. Before he had fallen asleep, his neck fur shot up in _horror_ for no reason at all. That shock made him tremble all over.

Maybe the whole Clan did feel it, too.

"Uh, Tweepfeather? What are you doing here?" Tweepfeather looked up, then saw his sister Twirlpool, Eggsong, and... Soundsplash. That annoying little she-cat that just had to argue with him every time he did something unusual to her.

True, he started arguments with her before, but it wasn't the time to think about them now.

"I could just as well ask you that same question!" He retorted angrily to Soundsplash, who was glaring at him.

Twirlpool sighed. "Come on, Tweepfeather, couldn't you just stop bickering with Soundsplash for once? Now I need to tell you something."

"Yeah yeah. Whatever. I already know what is going on. I have that feeling thing too. Happy now?" Tweepfeather snapped, no being much of a you-wake-me-up-in-the-middle-of-the-night-and-you-expect-me-to-have-a-good-temper type of cat.

"Hush," Twirpool murmured, her voice tinged with a slight touch of annoyance, "You'll wake up the others."

"So? That way, we could find out if the whole Clan feels weird." He rolled his eyes, then stomped away, just in time to hear Soundsplash mutter, "Short tempered tomcats" in that matter-of-fact way.

Clenching his teeth, Tweepfeather kept on walking.

-:-:-:-:-

Flopfoot shifted himself closer to Fernflight and his kits.

The nursery, along with the Warriors den, was made bigger for all of the new families, and Autumnkit, Bramblekit and Sunkit could already recognize every single cat in the Clan! Every kit could, though...

Suddenly, red washed over his vision. Blood scent pushed into his nose, and Flopfoot gasped for air.

As quick as it came, the horrible feeling vanished. Vanished, totally.

Getting up for a small trod around the camp, Flopfoot yawned. All was peaceful; how did he feel like he was in a battle?

He settled back down in the nursery, and closed his eyes.

Just like before, red washed his black sight. Blood scent choked him, then Flopfoot couldn't breathe anymore. He writhed and squirmed... It vanished again.

His eyes flying open, Flopfoot scrambled up on his paws.

"Flopfoot?" A voice rasped quietly. "Are you okay?" It was Fernflight.

Flopfoot licked his mate's forehead. "Of course, honey. I'll be right back."

He chose his way past the sleeping kits, and looked around the camp once more.

Dead quiet.

It felt strange, that every cat was sleeping so soundly tonight, yet he wasn't. Instead of a good night's sleep, he was getting shocking nightmares.

_I'll go check Puffpaw. Maybe he knows what it is._

-:-:-:-:-

As the ShadowClan leader flicked his tail, many other cats appeared. He knew that his Clan could already smell their victory.

Then, a flash of russet streaked past. Curious, Nightstar held his tail straight as a signal not to move, and he quietly stalked to the bush where the creature's move ended.

_Whatever that is, it sure is fast!_

-:-:-:-:-

**Oh no! Okay, question!**

**What do you think that "russet colored creature" is?**

**A) Cherryblossom! She's not paralyzed anymore!**

**B) Obviously it's that creature mentioned in the chapter, "The Creature" , where Grasstail was taken away and Fluffytail passed out!**

**C) Just a trick of light.**

**D) How would I know? Maybe Cookie Platter just made up some animal to get us curious. Hmph.**

**How do you like this chapter?**


	20. Danger Approaches

**Reviewers: AquaxSapphirine!**

**Sorry for not doing the Reviewers thing for the last few chapters.**

-:-:-:-:-

Flopfoot popped his head into Cherryblossom's den. Cherryblossom was curled up beside some funny looking leaves, her eyes closed in a peaceful slumber.

Puffpaw was not in sight.

Flopfoot stiffened, backing away just in case he woke the sickly and tired medicine cat up.

_Where's Puffpaw? He should be sleeping now, considering how hard he works everyday without Cherryblossom's help._

He padded around the camp, then shaking his head, Flopfoot ducked under the branch that was on the roof of the entrance to the camp, and took a breath of fresh air.

A walk should sooth his horror filled visions.

-:-:-:-:-

Puffpaw shrugged at Twirlpool. "I didn't exactly take it seriously. It might have just been anything. I never thought of it as an omen or prophecy... And I'm even more sure it's not now, because I found out you 3 also had something bad happening to you tonight. I'm tired. Could we possibly discuss this issue tomorrow?"

Twirlpool looked blank. Then, she nodded, her eyelids drooping. "Yeah. I've been awake all night. And not just us 3, Tweepfeather also felt it. He just... Got cranky and left."

"Well, good night. We could meet here again at sun high tomorrow. I won't tell Flopfoot... Should I?"

"I don't think you should. If he didn't feel it, it's best if we keep him out of it." Twirlpool replied.

Puffpaw dipped his head, then turned around and padded out of the dirt-place.

_I don't smell good. Maybe I should take a walk... Nah, I should get some rest first._

-:-:-:-:-

Before Flopfoot could even take a step out of the hollow, a stench hit his nose. Recognizing it immediately, he yowled with all his might, "ShadowClan!" before he was suddenly lifted with such speed.

He felt himself dangle on the jaws of sharp teeth, and they were going so fast he felt like he was floating- with his scruff bitten.

The speed was making Flopfoot dizzy. As blurs of dark green danced teasingly past his vision, he began to feel like sleeping... Sleeping sleeping.

Yet before he realized it, he was dropped on hard rock. Pain seared in his back, and a ringing screamed on his head.

_Oh StarClan help me! _He barely managed to think before he blinked into unconsciousness.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Blackstripe's head hurt.

"SHADOWCLAN!"

For some reason, Blackstripe recognized Flopfoot's voice.

_No time to think about that- if it's ShadowClan, then it's trouble._

Without even time to stand up, weight pushed him down.

_i_'m_ in for a fight._

Then he fought with everything he was worth.

That was when he heard a fear-filled whimper out of nowhere.

-:-:-:-:-

Something kicked Jadefeather's spray-place. Badly.

_The kits! They're coming now? I better find Puffpaw!_

-:-:-:-:-

From the screeching sounds coming from the outside if the medicine den, Puffpaw could tell that whichever Clan was about to win, it wouldn't be easy.

Jadefeather hobbled into his den, agony streaking her blue eyes. "The kits..." She gasped, then collapsed on the ground.

Horror and fear shot into Puffpaw, and he looked around wildly.

"Out the emergency exit to outside the camp!" He hissed to Jadefeather, "It's not safe enough in here."

"What about Cherryblossom?"

_Cherryblossom! Oh_ _no, Cherryblossom or kits, Cherryblossom or kits?!_

Puffpaw's heart banged against the inside of his chest in a painful way. "Sometimes, there are sacrifices you just have to make. And this is one of those times, when I chose one cat over a family. I have to do this, and so do you. Now follow me."

Pushing himself against the medicine den's wall, Puffpaw let the queen in front of him.

When they both were safely out of the camp, Puffpaw let the shaking Jadefeather lay down.

_Okay, this is it. My first time giving birth to a queen alone. Alone._

-:-:-:-:-

Twirlpool threw the brown tom off her back and charged into a clawing mass of cats. Suddenly, she bumped into the both last and first cat she wanted to meet.

Standing before her was a brown tabby she-cat with heather colored eyes. Her eyes burned evilly with ice, and her mouth was twisted in a snarl.

Freckleleaf.

Wasn't she expecting kits?

Freckeleaf.

The one who had killed her mother so long ago, the one who had ruined her faith in her Clan, the one who had left an ever lasting mark of a missing piece for revenge in her heart.

That Freckleleaf.

With a yowl so loud her ears and throat hurt, Twirlpool pushed her back legs off the ground, leaping high. Her eyes were fixed on Freckleleaf.

As she watched the brown tabby she-cat look up at her in astonishment, a small ting of satisfaction glow in her. All of her training was all for Blazepelt, and her chance had come to avenge her death.

Freckleleaf.

The slow motion shattered, and Twirlpool plunged down, on to the cat she hated so much.

Freckleleaf.

As Twirlpool's claws met Freckleleaf's, she found herself fighting with such strength, she couldn't believe it. She kicked, she bit, she clawed, she striked. Everything went in place... With instinct.

Freckleleaf.

Feeling her enemy's attacks get feeble, Twirlpool was about to let her go when she realized she _couldn't stop._

Freckleleaf?

Freckleleaf went limp, but Twirlpool kept attacking, giving the she-cat blows.

Freckleleaf!

Unwilling to strike a fatal blow but not being able to halt herself, Twirlpool watched in horror as her teeth met Freckleleaf's throat. She bit... And blood flowed.

Freckleleaf...

"What in the name of StarClan are you doing, ThunderClan killer?"

That was Nightstar. Uh oh...

"What am I doing? You should ask what this cat in my claws has done to me!" Twirlpool let her teeth pull out of the queen's neck. Now she should be able to control herself once her enemy was dead... But she felt guilty.

Nightstar's eyes raged with fury. "You think you can get past killing a queen without meeting me?"

Then Twirlpool felt everywhere hurt.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Only one... And it's coming!" Puffpaw muttered, then grabbed the bundle of fur immediately after it slipped out. He nipped the sac open, and began licking it furiously.

It was a very small white she-cat, and she was... Thin! She looked like she was about to fall apart.

"What shall you name her?" Puffpaw asked gently.

Jadefeather seemed to have to force her eyes open. "I... I don't... Know..." She gasped, her words coming out ragged, "You... Choose..."

Puffpaw drew himself away from the kit as fast as he could. "Me?" He squealed, "No way! It's your kit. You name it, unless you want Blackstripe to."

"No! Not Blackstripe!" The force that went with those words made Puffpaw's shock come out.

"Uh, then you-"

"I know!" Jadefeather sobbed suddenly, "I'll..."

The kit gasped, then suddenly began to shake. Her eyes fluttered, and her breaths became shaky. Eyes closing, the kit coughed.

"Quick! Name her!"

Jadefeather's head fell on her paws. "I..." Then she sighed, her whole body shaking. "Just save her... First save... Her..."

Puffpaw licked the nameless kit until her eyes opened.

"She might not live. All you need is... Uh...hope."

"Hope?" Jadefeather still didn't look up.

"Hope."

Jadefeather lifted her head. Her eyes were dull. "Hope... Hope... Hope...kit... Hopekit...?"

Puffpaw tensed. Was Jadefeather also dying? Normally, a kit wouldn't be name HOPEkit.

Jadefeather's head lay on her paws again. "Hopekit."

Shrugging, Puffpaw gazed at the tiny kit. She was so small, so weak, so in need.

"Welcome, Hopekit." He whispered, "Welcome to ThunderClan... Wel...come."

-:-:-:-:-:-

**Awww... Okay, FACT TIME!**

**1. Firestar's father is Jake.**

**2. Scourge's father is also Jake.**

**3. In Bluestar's Prophecy, the weak little kitty-pet that "trespassed" and was defeated by Thistleclaw and Tigerpaw was actually Scourge. When Tigerstar asked Scourge for BloodClan's help to rule the forest, Scourge recognized Tigerstar, but Tigerstar forgot Scourge.**

**What do you think will happen to Twirlpool, Jadefeather, and Hopekit?**


	21. Realization

**Whoohoo! On chapter 21 and with 50 reviews, 2 favorites, & 3 follows!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, and...**

**Reviewers: Mysterious! Twirlpool1-1-1!**

**So, here is the next chapter!**

Soundsplash felt the heavy weight of Nightstar lift off her. She looked up, expecting to see one of her Clanmates on top of the ShadowClan leader, but Nightstar wasn't there.

A screech of terror shot in her ears, and she recognized Twirlpool's voice.

What's wrong? Before Soundsplash could race over to her friend, another cat pinned her down.

_Ugh,_ she thought,_ this battle just had to happen, didn't it... Wait! Didn't we sense that...?_

Then, she heard another screech._ Tweepfeather! _

-:-:-:-:-

"Twirlpool!" As Tweepfeather leaped to his sister's aid, he heard her let out a ragged whimper.

Oh no Nightstar. You have done enough to us.

When he landed squarely on Nightstar's back, Tweepfeather let all of his power go. You're never going to doom us ever again.

He swiped his right front claw, but realized unsurprisingly that the ShadowClan leader was STRONG.

His left back paw got captured in Nightstar's teeth, and a bolt of fire went through his tail. He rolled over to dodge a nip on the back, but ended up getting his soft belly fur clawed. He tried desperately to catch hold of Nightstar's right ear with his teeth, but every time he tried, he bit his own tongue painfully.

"Twirlpool, Tweepfeather, my dear kits! You don't have to do this, I just want you two to be safe!" Blazepelt?

Sudden pain ripped Tweepfeather, and four claws met his body. Sharp, jagged teeth bit him, and he realized Nightstar had put all his power on him.

Was Twirlpool escaping? He hoped...

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Weight pounded hard onto Flopfoot's back, awakening him almost immediately. _Where am I?_

"Oomph!"

Was that... Eggsong? Somehow he recognized a few of his Clanmate's voice... Unmistakably.

Like Blackstripe, Eggsong, obviously Puffpaw & Fernflight, weirdly Twirlpool, and... Maybe that was all.

Whoever was on top of him was not moving.

_I wouldn't expect that, considering how I must have acted when I fell. Wait... I fell! How...?_

Then it came back to him. The creature, the ShadowClan attack... ShadowClan was attacking!

"Flopfoot...? Is... Is that you...?" A weak and crooked voice rasped.

"You know it's me?"

"I... I don't really... know..."

_So she also recognizes me, too. What about my kits?_

But then he pushed those problems away and began focusing on ShadowClan and what they were doing. He was also curious on the speedy creature...

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Blazepelt?"

Twirlpool stammered, her wounds stinging in the rain... Which was supposed to be refreshing.

"Mother?"

She was outside of the camp. After she had heard her mother's gentle murmur, she couldn't stand not being with her anymore.

"Blazepelt? Mother?"

Then, she stumbled on a large pile of cats and tripped. Wait... Cats?

"Twirlpool?" Was that Flopfoot? How did she know?

Everything felt so confusing. "Mother! Please come..." She gasped bitterly, her legs trembling.

"Um, Twirlpool?"

That was still Flopfoot, wasn't it... Blinking her eyes, Twirlpool squinted and made out the figure of two cats. One was Flopfoot- his ginger coat couldn't be mistaken- and the other one on top of him was Eggsong, her creamy and sandy pelt plastered to her body with rain.

"Twirlpool! Are you okay?"

_Oh, what am I going to say? They'll think I'm crazy if I tell them!_ "I'm... I just need to do... Something." Twirlpool mumbled.

Eggsong lifted her head. "You'll need help. ShadowClan is never predictable. I can go with you..." She took a breath, then continued, "And maybe Flopfoot could help?" She glanced at Flopfoot.

Before she bothered to see the ginger warrior's reaction, a yowl split the air and Twirlpool felt herself pushed down on the wet forest ground and pain made it's way into her again.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Puffpaw peeked into a small hole through a bush. The battle had not slowed one bit.

Hopekit let out a small wail.

"Shhh, go to sleep like your mommy." Puffpaw whispered nervously. They couldn't be seen, or all three of them may not live.

Hopekit rolled closer to him, rustling the leaves with a crackle.

Puffpaw tensed, shivering. It was very dark and cold- no one knew if any ShadowClan cats were stalking them, preparing to pounce...

_This battle should have been prophesied!_ Then he had that sudden thought- he had known about it and so had Twirlpool, Tweepfeather, Eggsong and Soundsplash.

_Are we... Special?_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Not much happening in is chapter, I suppose.**

**Tell me who's point of view you want me to do in the next chapter!**


End file.
